


(fanvid) Emperor's New Clothes

by kylee



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: An Antic Disposition, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Friends Dying In Each Other's Arms, Gen, Immortality Through Art, that escalated quickly, violence begetting violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylee/pseuds/kylee
Summary: I am so much more than royal.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	(fanvid) Emperor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Panic! at the Disco, footage from the 2016 Paapa Essiedu production, which features an antic artist Hamlet.


End file.
